The invention relates to an unlocking device, especially for unlocking two components of a vehicle connected via the unlocking device.
From the state of the art unlocking devices for unlocking two interconnected components of a vehicle are known by which a locking bar can be removed from a locked position. Unlocking devices of this type, also referred to as pulling actuators, are relatively complex and expensive, however.